


Violence, Insanity, and a Hero

by pietrosminimoff



Category: Borderlands, Borderlands (Video Games), Borderlands the pre-sequel, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Borderlands AU, Canon-Typical Violence, Kaito is Jack, Kokichi is Nisha, M/M, Maki is Athena, Maki is lesbian, Multi, Shuichi is kind of Wilhelm, Slow Burn, follows the plot of pre-sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pietrosminimoff/pseuds/pietrosminimoff
Summary: Maki Harukawa is an old Atlas assassin. Captured by the Crimson Raiders, she tells the story of Kaito Momota, hero of Elpis and villain of Pandora.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Harukawa Maki, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 7





	Violence, Insanity, and a Hero

When Maki Harukawa came to, she was tied up, with a bag over her head. Immediately not a good situation, but she knew who she was with, at least. Even without her sight she knew she had been brought to the mercy of the Crimson Raiders, led by Kyoko Kirigiri. She had been taken down by some of her men, but not before almost killing them. 

Maki shifted a few times, and then the bag was pulled off of his head. Staring at her was Kirigiri herself, a cold hostility in her eyes. 

“You’ve got some explaining to do,” Kirigiri began, not even giving her a moment to adjust to her surroundings. “Trained from childhood as an Atlas assassin with over a thousand successful jobs to your name. Damn near killed my two best men before they brought you in.” She slowly paced as she spoke, and Maki followed her closely with her eyes. Behind her, two men shambled off, and she knew those were the ‘best men’. One of them was easily recognizable as the Slab King, Yasuhiro Hagakure, but the other, she was uncertain about. 

“She said we’re her best men! That makes me feel good,” Hagakure said, a smile clear in his voice even as he was walking away. He shook the man next to him, who wasn’t shorter in actual height, but with Hagakure’s incredibly tall hair, he might as well have been. The stranger breathed a soft “ow”, and the two of them walked off, while Kirigiri grabbed Maki’s attention.

“Here’s how it is, Harukawa. I’m gonna ask you a single question, and if I don’t like your answer, you will die.” Kirigiri turned to the guards surrounding them. “Aim at the prisoner.” The guards trained their guns at Maki, and she narrowed her eyes ever so slightly. “Now, I will ask you this only once: Why?”

Maki sighed, and looked around, looking for any ways to get out of this. She saw none. She was on the edge of Sanctuary, which was now a flying city. If she moved too suddenly, she could fall backwards to her death. She relented silently, looking back up at Kirigiri. 

“ _That_ is a long story.” Kirigiri looked at her, clearly expecting the rest of the story. “After the fall of General Knoxx, I wandered Pandora as a hired gun. One day I received a job offer from a low-level Hyperion programmer. ‘Come to the moon,’ it said. ‘Hunt a Vault, be a hero.’ I didn’t trust Hyperion, but I was too hungry to pass up a paying job.”

“And what did you find?” Kirigiri prompted gruffly, not really buying it.

Maki thought for a long moment. She thought of her teammates; of Kiibo, the robot who desperately didn’t want to be one, who couldn’t always control how his abilities affected battles, but did his best nonetheless; of Shuichi, who was loyal to a fault, so loyal it got him killed by the one person he wanted to stay beside; of Kokichi, who was likely still in Lynchwood, running a group of bandits in his stupid cowboy attire, and who loved two people without wanting to admit it, instead preferring to run away and be with the friends he could easily distance himself from. She thought of her wife, Tenko, who was just a little bit crazy, but then again, weren’t they all? 

“What did you find?” Kirigiri prompted again, sounding more impatient this time.

“Violence. Insanity. And…” Finally, Maki thought of Kaito, who had been betrayed at every turn in his attempt to save the world, who slaughtered thousands of bandits in his search for order and law, but who was caring and selfless when she first met him, even though he grew selfish and cruel throughout the years. Still, he had done everything to save the moon, and had lost so much. To her, he was… 

“A hero.”


End file.
